russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV
March 19, 2015 The People's Television Network (PTV-4) known as Telebisyon ng Bayan, is your source of the Philippine government TV station with the worldwide reach. The network strives to deliver an alternative programming to our viewers that spans high-quality news and public affairs, educational, sports and entertainment shows to delight and make an informed and inspired audience. Brand and program development is well-aligned with the network’s mandate to provide information towards nation building and development. In line with PTV's vision to become the leading news and information channel in the country, news programming under PTV Newscenter that includes the four major news programs, namely News@1 (1-2:30 p.m., Monday to Friday), the afternoon news program by Kirby Cristobal and the Muslim news anchor Princess Habibah Sarip; News@6 (6-7 p.m., Monday to Saturday), PTV's prime newscast anchored by Kathy San Gabriel and the veteran newscaster Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo on weeknights and Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio for Saturday edition; NewsLife (9:45-11 p.m., Monday to Friday), the late-night English newscast anchored by Robert Tan, Cathy Untalan-Vital and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar; and The Weekend News (Sunday, 6-7 p.m.) with Jorge Bandola and Waywaya Macalma. Other news programming aired on PTV-4 include: Panahon.TV, the daily 30-minute weather news program and on-the-hour daily broadcasts on weather updates; and RadyoBisyon, the morning tele-radyo newscast anchored by Francis Cansino from DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, Vivienne Gulla from RPN and Nikka Cleofe-Alejar from PTV. In addition, there are daily newsbreaks known as PTV Newsbreak starting at 9 a.m., 10 a.m., 11 a.m., 12 noon, 5 p.m. and 9 p.m., with Audrey Gorriceta, Ara Perez and Miguel Gil. The network's educational programming in the telecourse known as the CONSTEL (Counting Studies via Television) include: Chemistry in Action (Ramon Miranda), a telecourse for high school students that features lessons on chemistry; Science Made Easy (Lourdes R. Carale), a telecourse for elementary students that features lessons on basic science; Physics in Everyday Life (Dr. Zeny Domingo), a telecourse for college students that features lessons on physics; CONSTEL English (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi), the series was a telecourse for high school students that features lesson on English language and grammar; and Fun With Math (Queena Lee-Chua), the lesions of math about teach as numbers. When it comes to the viewership, PTV-4 had a good balance of being a government TV network, and as the very competitive channel having the most viewed programs gaining to Channel 4's top ratings that include: the Chinese animated fantasy Magic Wonderland, the undisputed sports newscast PTV Sports, the Korean drama Here Comes Mr. Oh, the Lotto Draw and the PBA D-League games, despite of Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, of which both are devotionally paying attention to the Big Two. Other popular programs aired on PTV-4 include: Good Morning Boss!, Veronica Balayut-Jimenez's public affairs Bridging Borders, KwatroBersyal and The Veronica Chronicles, Orly Mercado's public service program Damayan, A PTV Special Forum, Be Alive!, Carla Lizardo's Personage, GSIS Members Hour, Mag-Agri Tayo!, Gerry Geronimo's Ating Alamin, The Doctor Is In, Katapat: Mayor Fred Lim, TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), Concert at the Park, Auto Review, the two popular cooking shows Lutong Bahay and Kusina Atbp., S.M.E. Go! and Paco Park Presents comprised other award-winning, alternative and relevant programs aired by PTV-4. PTV-4's commitment to broadcasting excellence, integrity, up-to-date and accuracy for the government information source is carried consistently across all the station's programs. In its area said: PTV is also known for the excellence it has shown in the late 80's by garnering several awards for three succeeding years from the Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) and producing several award-winning programs.